W.D Gaster
Character Description Dr. W.D Gaster is the former royal scientist to ASGORE in UNDERTALE and a playable character in Lawl Liquid Crystal. He is the last of the three original GameMasters. He is the last character of the FNAF/Undertale Era. Entrance Gaster teleports into view via a fade-in transition, entering the battle. Specials Neutral Special: Hand Magic Gaster attacks using multiple methods of Monster Magic via his hands. You can select which hand you can use by certain buttons. (Y) Yellow Laser - Gaster shoots a standard yellow laser that both stuns and damages. Holding Y makes more lasers come out that do more stunning and damage. (B) Blue Circular Saw - Gaster shoots a large circular saw object at the opponent. It drags the opponent a big, constantly damaging them. ® Black and Red Orb - Gaster shoots a black and red orb at the opponent. It explodes on contact. (L) Cyan Tentacles - Gaster summons some blue tentacles from his hand. They can both damage and grab. (X) Small Orange Orbs - Gaster summons a few small orange orbs. The orbs explodes after a few seconds. Side Special: Glitch Manipulation Gaster creates a wall of glitch. Opponents who touch it will be stunned. One only can appear at a time. If any kind of projectile gets caught in the glitch, Gaster can store it similarly to Samus. Preform your Side B again to throw it back. The stolen projectile has a rare chance to cause glitch damage on the opponent, which changes the opponent’s attack and movement speed at random intervals at random speeds for 5 seconds. Gaster can also manipulate traps and modify them by pressing a certain button. In its default state, the trap is merely disable for a few seconds. Pressing A will make the trap harm only it’s summoner, while pressing B makes the trap not as effective and in some cases malfunction. The trap glitchification and the glitch wall stay for 3 seconds, and you’ll have to wait 2 seconds to use it again. Up Special: Red Gaster Blaster Gaster grabs onto a red Gaster Blaster, as the skull head darts upward. The tap variant is slow and homes in on opponents, while the hold variant is fast, while not doing as much damage. Down Special: SOUL Manipulation Gaster shoots an empty SOUL from his chest. Any opponent hit with it will receive a change in their SOUL. You can choose what SOUL effect to choose by holding B. Red - Lowers the attack damage of normals. Yellow - Lowers the attack damage of specials. Blue - Makes opponent’s heavy and makes air mobility a bit wonky. Orange - Makes opponent’s movement speed slower. Green - Makes shield go out faster. Purple - Makes dodging attacks slower. Cyan - Makes moves that allow opponent to move less effective and weaker. 'FINAL SMASH: REALITY IS TEARING AT THE SEAMS' Gaster turns into Super Gaster. In this form, you have a new moveset. The Final Smash ends after 8 seconds, and the opponent damaged the most will be frozen in an error message for 4 seconds. Neutral B - Gaster's hands float down and shoot wingdings at the opponents. Up B - Gaster summons some Gaster Blasters that shoot at opponents. They deal glitch damage. Down B - Gaster shoots lasers at the opponents. Blue lasers damage opponents if they’re moving and orange damages if the opponent’s are still. Normals Others AAA Combo: Slap, Slap, Poke Dash Attack: Tilts Side: Thrusts hand forward with blue and orange magic coming out Up: Two large disembodied figures point upward Down: Bubbles his liquified body Aeriels Neutral: Blue and Orange Clocks Side: Shoots Wingdings out of hands Back: Shoots Wingdings out of hands Up: Gaster summons a spiral of bones upward Down: Gaster shoots down a barrage of black pellets downwards Smash Attacks Side: Makes a large black spike appear Up: Makes two Gaster Missles shoot upward Down: Makes two Gaster Blasters appear, shooting downward Grabs Grab: Grabs opponent with disembodied hand Pummel: The hand tightens it’s grip on the opponent Forward Throw: A large red hand grabs the opponent, crushes them and then throws them forward Back Throw: A large red hand back slaps the opponent Down Throw: Throws opponent down, as a Gaster Blaster appears and Shoots the opponent Taunts Up: “HA HA HA HA HA” Side: "IT'S RUDE TO TALK ABOUT SOMEONE WHO'S LISTENING." Down: *Turns into one of the opponents* Victory Options 1. Says while back is turned: “MY YEARS OF RESEARCH WILL NOT GO TO WASTE.”, then turns his head 360 towards the camera. 2. *Error message appears, but suddenly Gaster jumpscares the player.* 3. *Is seen as a disembodied inverted head, as a flower is destroyed similarly to an Undertale SOUL. Gaster then says:* “PITY” Role in TTGWTB (Take the Good with the Bad) Alternate Costumes Trivia *WD Gaster is the last Undertale character in LLC. *Gaster’s moveset is one of the only video movesets with an outro. *According to his outro sequence, he had apparently been away from Lawl Central for 30 years. This is possibly due to him searching for his old partner GRAND DAD. Category:Playable Character Category:Characters Category:GameMaster Category:UNDERTALE Category:TobyFox Category:Offensive Playstyled Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Zoner Playstyled Character Category:Trap Troll Playstyled Characters Category:FNAF/Undertale Era Category:Monster